Jack Frost and Elsa
by gabrielabi
Summary: Set in time after main event of Frozen and before The Rise Of The Guardians. How the wanderer spirit before he become one of the Guardians -Jack Frost- meet the Queen Elsa, the Queen of Arandelle and how love is growing between them.
1. Introduction of Jack Frost

Disclaimer: I do not own the character, they belong to their respective owner, except the plot.

Note: Feel free to tell me if I did something wrong, since this is my first ever fanfic and English isn't my first language, but anyways, here we go! :D

**Jack POV**

"Hi, my name is Jack Frost, how I know that? Well, The Moon told me so, and I'm a spirit of winter, spirit of fun, oh making someone especially a children have fun in the winter. Oh gosh, those face when they're playing with snowball –my favorite game- is so priceless, but they don't know me, they don't believe in me, and when you don't believe in any of spirit, they become invisible to you. Nick, Nicholas, St. North, Santa Clause or Toothiana, Tooth Fairy or Bunnymund, Easter Bunny, or Sandman at least there's a few people who _believe _in them, sometimes, that's make me sad, but now I'm used to."

"And this is the story, before I become a Guardian of Fun, this is the story when I met _her_, my love, Elsa Frost, how we first met, how .. I guess I have to save the fun for later, hehe." *smirk*

**Flashback**

"Jack jack jack, wake up jackey." I groaned, that's my sister, already waking me up early this morning.

"Do you want to build a snowman, or do somethings else?" My sister questioning me.

"How about ice skating?" I smirk.

"Yey, c'mon Jack." She is being a hyperactive child she was, pulling me toward the frozen pond. 'Be careful.' I heard my mom shouting from behind. I gave her a thumb up while shouting back, 'We will.' While giggling.

So we played, played, and played, until then, before I realized, she was in the middle of pond, and the ice begun to cracked beneath her, she was scared, I'm scared too, but I tried to get myself into her.

"It's okay, it's okay, don't look down, just .. look at me." I tried to convince her as well as myself.

"Jack, I'm scare." Her voice is full of fears.

"I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright, you are not gonna falling, uh .. you are gonna have a little fun instead."  
"No, we're not."

"But I trick you."  
"Yes, you always playing trick."

"Uh alright. Bu-but not this time."

"I promise , I promise you, you're gonna be, you are gonna be fine, you have to believe in me. Hey little sis, wanna to play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday, it's easy."

I walked to a wood staff, with funny move of course, and I heard my sister laugh.

"Now it's your turn *extending a staff to my sister* One, two, three," I catch her, and send her to safer side, but unfortunately for me, now I'm the one who is standing in the middle of cracking ice. And then, suddenly the I fall into the cold water, it's so dark, it's so cold.

And everything I could see is the moon above me, I close my eyes, and let myself drown deeper in to the cold, freezing water.

**Please review guys! :D School is coming soon, but I'll try to update at night, bye bye see ya next update! ^^**


	2. Beginning

**A/N: Well, I know the first chapter is horrible, but I'll try more this time, so I hope you like it! ^^ Feel free to review, honest review I mean :D Anyways, this is chapter two! Enjoy it!**

**_Many years later_**

'It is dark, it is cold, I'm scare,' I tought as I slowly open my eyes. And then ..somehow, my body lift into the air, cracking the ice, and slowly went down.

I'm pretty sure it's winter, but I can't feel the cold anymore, and the best damn thing is, I can't remember anything, why I was here, why I could be end up in the deep of frozen lake, or else, except I had a little sister and my hometown, Burgess. That's it, nothing else! Man, this is so annoying.

I look at my surrounding, my eyes catch something like a wood, or maybe a staff 'That staff, it's familiar, well I'll take, it won't hurt me anyway,' I chukdled at my own tought as I slowly walk into the staff, since my step is like a baby, but I make my way and touch it my foot, it frosted! I pick it up, and touch the tree it frosted to! So I'm having fun in that lake, frosting everything, ice skating from here to there, laughing, and later that night, I found that I could fly using wind, but ouch, if the wind suddenly stopped, but I'm not gonna explain that, too embarrassing.

I saw a village, from above the tree that I miserably fall into, so I shout, "Wind, take me to that village," Whoop, I let my body follow the wind, just like snowflakes, I tought. The landing isn't nice though, but it's better than got your ass in a tree branch.

As soon as I manage my foot to stand properly, I making my way to the village, it's snowy day, so everyone stay outside, make a little bonfire, kids playing hide and seek, the adult talking to their neighbor, and stuff.

"Hi, ma'am," I said but she is ignoring me.

"Hello Sir, good night isn't it?" I tried again, but he's ignoring me. Feeling ignored and neglected, I become angry and shouting tried to gain anyone attention, but again everyone is ignoring me, as If I'm not exist. 'Hey hey hey, I'm over here okay, are you blind or deaf or something,' I'm cursing to no one.

"Hey kiddo, watch out," I shout to a little kid while throwing a snowball to him, because THIS TIME, ME, JACKSON EVERLAND FROST, so freaking determined to be noticed, but things getting out of my control, because after my snowball hit the back of his head, well *sigh* snowball everywhere, all over village is playing the same game, snowball fight, until all of them exhausted, but full of happiness. I can't help but smile at villager childishness.

"Eh, but do you know that fun is because of me?" I asked one of villager, while pointing my self. Still ignoring me, 'Damn,' my sound is full of anger now.

Totally mad, I tried to grab his shoulder but my hand went through his body, as if I'm nothing.

Shock, sad, and scare is my first reaction. My legs, trembling badly, and if I'm not holding on my staff, I would fall.

Another group villagers are walking toward me, and once again, their body pass through me, terrified, I tell the wind to take me away, as far as possible.

I end up in the top of the hill, far from that village. I'm just let myself kneeled, because my legs isn't strong enough to support the wight of mine.

"Why? Why? Why? WHHHYYYYYYYY?! Why are making me like this? Why I'm here? WHYYYYY?!" I shouted at the tops of my lungs to the Moon, but he is, like everyone else, just ignoring me. I let out a sigh.

'And if you won't tell me, I'll look the answer by myself,' I making a decision, and with the last glance toward the Moon, I told the wind to take me around the world looking for answer. And with that, the adventure of Jack Frost is begin.

**A/N: Elsa part will coming next chapter. Oh, and this chapter time setting is same with Frozen main story. Please review! Night! Bye!**


End file.
